How Much Do I Want You?
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: Catherine and Tony Vartann. Yea, they have sex, but it's also romantic. I wrote this three years ago and it's not my best.


**A/N **I wrote this three years ago. Alas, it's not my best work, but I felt I needed to contribute some Catherine/Det. Vartann smut as well.

How Much Do I Want You?

It had been three weeks since their first "official date". She surprised him and asked him out after the Carrie Warren case. Their awkward kiss at the end of the date left both of them wanting more of each other.

She saw him while waiting to enter a crime scene. She was at the bridge over the gondola rides at the Venetian. She saw him and the butterflies in her stomach that happened when she thought about him came flooding back in almost an uncontrollable manner.

Her heart raced a bit, but in the back of her head, she knew she had to focus on her job that was waiting for her.

"Hey," he said smiling as he walked towards her.

"Hey," she smiled trying to hold back her giddiness.

"How have you been?" He asked after positioning himself next to her on the bridge.

"Good, not too bad, and you, how have you been?" The question nervously fell out of her mouth.

"Not bad," He replied looking at her in a way that made her melt inside.

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. He smiled, looked down at her hand, and put his on top of hers.

_How much do I want this man? _Catherine thought.

"I have been thinking about you," she said not looking at him.

"So have I. When can I see you again?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Catherine replied looking up, past him, at Greg signaling to her. "I…I have to go now, see what's going on inside. I'll see you soon." Catherine smirked with a heavy heart.

_How much does she want him_? He was all she has thought about for the last three weeks. While she's at her job, it came first, ALWAYS! Then it was Lindsey. She made sure Lindsey settled into High School and attended to every other thing a teenaged girl would need. But, all of the other moments in her day were consumed with thoughts of him.

For instance, how much she liked it when he opened a door for her, like a true gentleman. How he looked out for her and asked about Lindsey from time to time. Not to mention his tall, lean body, his dark hair, his great smile and his blue/grey eyes with_ just a touch _of gold in them.

She turned and watched him walk away towards the Strip. Catherine cleared her mind and walked inside the casino to the scene. He had done his job, now she was going to do hers.

Two more days passed since their meeting at the Venetian.

A knock came on Tony Vartann's apartment door. He opened it and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Catherine," he said taken aback but glad. "Please, come in." As he held the door open for her.

She stepped inside the hallway of his apartment and quickly slid off her shoes. Her confidence returned _and then _some as she quickly scanned his attire; light weight grey slacks and a white t-shirt. Her hand went directly to the spot where his belt buckle was left undone.

What's going on?" He asked after closing the door behind her.

"I want to see you. Is that okay?" Catherine questioned after lifting her hand off his buckle and stepped into his apartment.

She took quick scan of his place (as her observant/investigator mind was always on) She noticed sport magazines on the coffee table in front of the couch. There's a small kitchen off the hallway and off the living room was the bedroom. She walked towards the balcony she noticed off the living room. There are sheer white curtains hanging over sliding glass doors.

She took a peek outside. A pool was directly below them. "Do you swim?" She asked absent-mindedly.

The white tank-top and long skirt that she wore became a distraction for him, along with the ankle bracelet on her left ankle, so he delayed his answer a bit., "Sometimes, but it's hard when I get home at 3:30 in the morning," He smiled at her lack of interest in his answer.

She then walked over towards the bedroom and snuck a glance inside. A queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a blue blanket on the bed. Another balcony was off to the right and the bathroom off to the left.

"So, can I get you anything?" he asked glued to her as Catherine was observing his apartment.

She stopped her observation at his question, looked toward him and shook her head "NO".

Without a word, Catherine walked up to him. He thought he noticed a bit of mischievousness and desire in her eyes.

"Did you have to work this morning?" She asked stepping even closer to him.

"I had a meeting, I just got home," Tony remarked to Catherine now directly in front of him.

"I was changing my clothes," He said noticing her hand his buckle again.

"Oh," her voice dripping with a sultry air, "I didn't know the LVPD had _those _kinds of meetings." She stopped and dotted her upper lip with her tongue. "I though all you guys wore to meetings were T-shirts and jeans."

"Yeah," he started swiping his eyebrow, "normally they are, but this time the press was there and we had to look good if you know what I mean."

"I'm glad you are here," he changed the subject as he began to stroke her arm.

She flicked her eyes up to meet his. The want and desire they had for each other was more than obvious as they looked at each other for a few moments.

"Touch me," came out of her mouth as almost a whisper.

He put his hand up to her face and touched her soft glowing skin. She closed her eyes as her heart raced. She opened her eyes to witness him looking at her with a lustful look in his eye.

She felt his clean shaven skin and watched him close his eyes while she caressed his face.

Catherine stepped even closer to him and kissed him softly and gently. Their lips are a perfect match.

When the kiss ended, they both felt a flush neither had felt in a long time. Without a word, he picked her up at the waist as she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

After a few steps Catherine landed underneath him on his bed. The blanket fell to the floor. She gasped at the feeling of his skin on hers.

He kissed her neck as she started to move her hips up and down underneath his body.

He cupped her face with his hands and moved with her rhythm. They both have their clothes on, but the friction between them creates a bulge in his pants she can most definitely feel.

A small moan came from her lips just from the movement between them. Catherine felt the heat between her legs and a stirring inside of her. She felt close to orgasm in just a few brief moments of being with Tony.

He suddenly stopped everything he was doing.

"What's wrong?" She gasped.

"Are you sure about this Catherine?" He asked quietly.

Immediately, she sat up forcing him to sit up next to her.

Catherine took in a deep breath and started, "I can't stop thinking about you. My heart races every time I see you, and I can't do much of anything else. She stopped mid thought and waited for his response.

He didn't say anything so she continued…

"I have been alone for a long time. I know how to take care of myself and my daughter. I need someone I can rely on in my life." Catherine stopped her thoughts for a second time.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time, and I like it. Where will this go? I'm not sure; I mean I'm not saying two years from now I picture myself _here _folding _your_ boxers." She winked.

"I am perfectly capable of folding my own boxers, Thank you." Tony interrupted her.

"Do you know that I have watched you for years? Do you know how much I want you right now?" He began.

"Really?" She said coyly looking slowly in his direction.

"I like you Catherine, okay, I really like you. I like your no-nonsense style at a scene. I like how you tell it like it is and how you want justice for everyone."

"Well, that pretty much describes everyone at the lab." She cut him off with some sarcasm in her voice.

"But, there is more to you. You are so smart and beautiful with beautiful eyes, and the way you move, and your lips…" He smirked _almost_ unable to go on…

"I'm drawn to you Catherine, everything about you.

Do you know how many times I have caught myself looking at you? You are here with me now and all I want to do is touch you. If I wanted just sex; this _is_ Vegas, I could get that anywhere, if you know what I mean." He smiled again and started playing with a strand of her hair.

She smiled at his words and he felt relieved.

Catherine turned her body toward his and gently pushed on his shoulders easing him down onto the bed. She rolled over on top of him looking him in the eyes.

She leaned down to kiss him as he put his hands to her face.

They kissed for a while as her pelvis restarted to grind against the now bigger bulge in his pants causing the same hot, almost uncontrollable, friction between them. She reached down and oh, so slowly, pulled the belt from his pants.

He reached under her skirt and slid off her white panties. The belt and her panties went flying to the floor.

"I have something to tell you," he whispered

"What is it?" she inquired, her pelvis still thrusting against him as he closed his eyes for a second.

"It's been a while since… ummm… I've been with a woman." Tony stated keeping his eyes closed trying not to be overcome with the incredible sensation of Catherine on top of him.

"That's okay baby," she said fondling his now throbbing cock.

He took his hands and slid them up her legs to her phenomenal ass as he pulled her closer to his body.

She pulled off his t-shirt and rubbed her hands across his chest then kissed him again.

"This doesn't feel right." She stopped and lifted up her head.

"OH GOD Catherine, I'm so sorry," He said breathlessly and with a heavy heart. "I'll understand if…"

She put her finger up to his lips. "Shhh. It's not that, because right now, you do feel right." She said with a smile. "Oh Baby, do you feel right."

She quickly looked into the bathroom and noticed an enclosed shower.

Catherine arched an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever made love in the shower?"

She got off from on top of him, and off the bed. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, slid off her skirt and kicked it behind her.

He instantaneously sat up and watched in awe for a minute or two.

She slid off her tank top and headed right into the shower.

He heard her turn on the water and the crashing sound it made spilling onto the tile shower floor. Catherine stood and let the water run down her body. Her whole body trembled as she felt the cool water pour down from the shower.

She reached for the green bar of soap and rubbed the lather all over her body. He couldn't help but just stand in the door of the shower and watch after he quickly stripped off his pants and _boxers._

Tony stepped in and stood behind her. He touched her shoulders helping wash away the soap that was falling from her small frame. She felt her lips tremble when he touched her.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into his chest. He kissed her shoulders while his hands reached around her petite body to feel her breasts.

Her breath was heavy as she felt his hands caress her while the water washed away the soap on his body as well.

Then he turned her around and pressed her body face first against the glass wall of the shower. His body pressed against hers. He put her hands above her head as both of their breathing becomes faster and faster.

She leaned on her hands for support as he slid his hands again over her ass.

He slid two fingers in between her legs into her warm soft opening and whispered in her ear…. "How does this feel?"

He immediately found her clit and began to rub it as...

"OOOHHHH" came out of Catherine's mouth as she again tipped her head back against his.

He pushed his body against the back of hers trying not to loose it all and come right there.

"Oh, DON'T STOP!" Catherine moaned trying to catch her breath.

He turned her head to the side so he could see her face. He loved the idea that one of the best investigators in Vegas, Catherine Willows was in his shower telling him not to stop touching her.

"I…I…I want you inside me." She barely made out. All the control and composure she mustered up was slipping away as she gave her body to him.

Those words made his dick stand up harder to an almost excruciating point. He too wanted to be inside her and to hear her loose control.

He slipped his cock inside her as more throaty sound came out of her mouth.

Catherine turned her head forward and down while she pushed back against his body with hers.

She felt warm and soft. She squeezed her muscles around him. Now, all the control_ he _had was starting to slip away.

He pressed harder against her with an almost grunt sound. He pressed against her she pressed back. Back and forth… back and forth…

Finally after both of them reached their limit …."ooohhhh, ooohhh, OHHHH!" Came out of her mouth… 'OH GOD!" she finally said before he felt a cascade of warmth from inside her surrounded him.

He couldn't take it any longer. A final thrust into her as she squeezed her muscles again around him. He came spilling his seed inside of her.

Catherine put down her arms after a few minutes. He wrapped his around her tiny waist as she turned towards him reaching her arms around his neck.

They kissed again, slowly and gently.

Tony turned off the shower, grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower and wrapped her in it. He whisked Catherine, this time almost carrying her, to the bed. He slipped her under the covers. She shivered a little after being in the shower waiting for her cool wet body got used to the warm sheets.

He lay down next to her and curled his body around hers.

"We don't have to say anything," Catherine said turning her head towards his.

"I know. I'm just enjoying you right now," he said touching her face.

"I want to see you again, but we certainly don't have to do **THIS** every time we see each other." He broke their momentary silence.

"I know," She sleepily muttered.

Catherine was trying not to close her eyes. Between working very hard lately and worrying about Lindsey, she suddenly felt very tired. Catherine rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. She felt his arm around her. She liked the feel of his warm naked body next to hers.

"I'm falling for you," she got out with her eyes closed.

"Me too," He quietly replied.

Catherine thought for a few minutes before drifting off ……

_She liked the idea of calling him 'baby'. Her way of opening up to him. There's a comfort level between them as well as the physical attraction. She wanted him in her life. And the fact that he too, just now, said he felt the same way. She had no reason not to believe him and his feelings for her. What she did know was, how much she wanted him, and she didn't want to let him go. _

A couple of hours passed as they lay sleeping next to each other.

Catherine woke with a jump at an unfamiliar sound. It's the sound of his beeper going off on the nightstand next to the bed.

He's already up and dressing.

"Damn thing, I'm sorry, I thought I turned it off already." She heard him say gently as she sat up in his bed.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go," He whispered to her then leaned in to kiss her quickly.

"Me too, I need to go also." She looked outside to see the sky turning colors.

He waited for her to finish dressing so they could leave together.

Before they walked out the door, he took her hands and kissed them.

"Be safe Tony," She couldn't help but look at him with a bit of fear and worry. Suddenly, the idea of loosing him crushed her as she flashed to when Capt. Brass was shot.

"Come back to me," She whispered.

"I will," He said tilting her head up to look in her eyes.

Two days later as Catherine walked into the CSI building, Judy, the receptionist, called to her.

"Catherine, this came for you, it's from PD." Judy spoke to Catherine absent-mindedly handing her a letter sized envelope.

As Catherine took it from her, Judy winked at her.

_OK? That was weird _Catherine thought.

She sat down in a chair by the receptionist desk. She opened the envelope with her name on it; a smaller evidence sized envelope one fell out along with a note;

_Catherine,_

_I thought you would like this back._

_Until next time baby_

_Tony V-_

Catherine opened the smaller envelope and her gold ankle bracelet fell out.

"Thanks Judy," She said as she walked by the desk winking.


End file.
